Mine
by Sasodooda
Summary: The girls have to spend a weekend apart.


TItle: Mine

A/N: Just a little short thing I wrote a while ago and just got around to proofing. More to come. All mistakes are mine (sorry in advance, hopefully not too many). Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters.

Description: Brittany & Santana are married, living in NYC, going to school. Brittany has to go out of town for the weekend. They miss each other. A lot. A lot, a lot.

Brittany's blue eyes twinkled as she told Santana all the details of her upcoming trip. "Philadelphia," she crooned, followed by a rush of words about so-called famous architects to be guest speakers, workshops to test talent and skills, and lastly, tours of the city's world famous buildings and monuments. Santana smiled but all she heard was gone the whole weekend, leaving Friday, not coming home till Sunday night. She was happy for Brittany, truly, but they had not spent any time apart for a very long time and it made her nervous. She felt silly, it's just two nights, no big deal. Right? Brittany knew, she saw the smile that did not quite reach her wife's eyes and the attempt at hiding the worried lines knitting her always well sculpted brow. She leaned forward then, words slowed and pressed a kiss to that brow. "I'll miss you too," she whispered, "more than anything."

Friday morning came and Brittany woke extra early waking her love with barely there butterfly kisses pressed lower and lower and lower till her lover shivered. Santana barely opened her eyes, using her fingers and hands to feel, see, caress any inch of Brittany she could reach as she took her, all of her, twice. She twitched with orgasms so close together she wondered if it had just been one never ending sensation. She pulled Brittany closer for kisses and whispered I love you's. Her fingers found Brittany hot and wet, throbbing. It did not take long to push her into ecstasy. Their hot breathes mingled, sharing kisses, touching, until Santana's alarm sounded and they had to pull away. She groaned and Brittany buried her face deeper into Santana's neck holding just a little bit tighter. She wanted to go to this conference, she really did but the time apart, though only a few days, felt daunting. She knew once she arrived she'd be busy and time would most likely fly by. She had a roommate at the hotel so she would not be alone each night. She worried for Santana, she knew time for her would drag and coming home to their empty apartment would only make their separation worse. As they dressed and got ready Brittany suggested Santana maybe call Mercedes or Rachel. "Get out and try to have some fun," she urged.

Santana kissed the top of her head and handed her another sweater to pack. "It might be colder in PA," she insisted. Brittany smiled, shoving the garment into her small roll on bag and also grabbing a few other last minute items. Santana told her she would try to get out, maybe call Mercedes but definitely not Rachel. "Don't worry," she insisted pulling Brittany close for another hug, another kiss and another and another.

The door closed behind Brittany and Santana already missed her. She walked back into their bedroom quickly straightening their bed covers before grabbing her backpack for class. She paused and picked up Brittany's discarded black cardigan, the one with a tiny red heart embroidered on the left breast pocket. Brittany wore it yesterday and when she got home she took it off and hung it from the desk chair in their bedroom. Santana held it to her nose, it still smelled just like her. She pulled it on and headed to class.

Santana received a text from Brittany later that afternoon that she landed safe and sound and was headed to listen to the first guest speaker and the, I miss you already, tugged at her heart. She pulled Brittany's cardigan tighter around her shoulders with a smile and a text back of, I love you and enjoy yourself, and of course, I miss you too, very, very much. But it didn't really hit her till she got home that night. After all her classes, after a 4 hour shift at the diner and an hour of study time at the library, she headed home, alone, to her empty apartment. She grabbed a small pizza on her way home for dinner, a tiny bit sad, it made her remember a time she wants to forget, when her and Brittany were apart and how lonely she was, how she tried to forget, how she tried to move on, but failed, miserably. She flipped on the living room lights and the tv to conquer the pressing silence and kicked her shoes off. She set the pizza on the coffee table and started to unbutton the cardigan on her way to the bedroom to change. She bypassed her usual comfy cotton shorts she usually wore around the house and instead pulled on Brittany's light grey sweatpants. She smiled down at the blessed elastic around the ankles, the only thing keeping the long legs from swallowing her feet as she rolled the waistband down twice to rest low against her hip bones. Brittany wore them last night, right after her shower, right before they stripped and climbed into bed together. She threw on a white tank top and pulled her hair up into a messy bun before enjoying a few slices of her dinner. She texted Brittany a quick, I love you and I hope you are having a good time. Counting the hours till I can kiss you silly! xoxo, S. She received a text back about 10 minutes later, we just finished a dinner meet and greet, you free to talk? I miss your voice.

Santana called her immediately and they shared all about their days. Brittany was exuberant about her first day away and how excited she was about all the activities set for Saturday. "One thing I am not looking forward to though," Brittany said, her voice grew quiet, melancholy.

"What Baby?" Santana asked, "please tell me."

Brittany continued walking down the long hallway to her hotel room, dreading every step. She dragged her fingertip along the wall watching the ornate floral carpeting pass under her feet. "I just don't want to go to bed S, not without you beside me, it's going to be so weird. I know I'm going to sleep horribly, hugging a pillow just is not the same. At all. "

Santana smiled, "me too B, me too."

Neither girl slept well. Brittany kept waking up and reaching further and further across the bed, searching for her warm wife only to come up short and sit up in a panic until remembering where she was and where Santana wasn't. Santana had a pillow at her back, a pillow in her arms and eyes wide open. Thank goodness tomorrow was Saturday and she didn't have class. She sighed as she grabbed the remote and switched the tv on again, maybe a late night movie would make her sleepy enough to fall asleep.

Saturday was a blur for Brittany. After her restless night, she was thrown into a mix of work shops and tours, she barely noticed the time passing as she absorbed and learned everything she could. The measurements and perceptions in architecture were a breeze for her but she wanted to learn more about texture and drama in this type of creation. After texting her wife a, good morning, and, I hope you slept better than I did. Miss you like crazy cakes. Santana replied with all the odd tv programs on at two in the morning. They shared a few other texts throughout the day but Brittany was just so busy and before she knew it, it was dinner time and she was dragging. Her whole body was tired, every finger, every toe and she longed to curl up against her favorite warm body but knew that would not happen tonight. She even got a bit emotional while showering in preparation to meet up with a few colleges for late night snacks and drinks at the hotel bar. She was just so sleepy and feared she'd have another sleepless night without Santana. She dried off and called her wife. She tried to hide her tears, she really did, but Santana knew.

Santana's day was long and tedious. She finally fell asleep around five a.m. and was blasted awake by her alarm at eight. She was happy she had to work to pass the time but she was unhappy that she only had about three hours of sleep. After coffee, grumbling and once again pulling Brittany's cardigan on over her red diner uniform she crawled off to work. Once the afternoon lunch rush started she barely noticed how fast the time passed but it seemed all too soon the rush died down and with so many people working Saturday there wasn't much to do. She busied herself filling and refilling salt, pepper, and ketsup, washing already wiped down tables, anything she could until l her shift ended at five. She headed home to shower before meeting up with Mercedes and Kurt for happy hour and dinner and gossip and catching up. Again the apartment felt too quiet, too empty and she was happy to head out again to meet her friends, but not before borrowing Brittany's floral off the shoulder sheer blouse and black pearl earrings. She topped off her look with Brittany's favorite knee high boots zipped up over her black leggings. She snapped a dark, sexy photo of her legs in said boots and sent it with a winky face to her absent wife. She hadn't received a text back right away so she locked up and headed out. She had fun, she really did. Well, she tried, but anytime she started to tell a story, usually about Brittany, she subconsciously reach for her wife's hand only to realize she wasn't there beside her. She had a few drinks with dinner then opted to head home. She was beginning to feel really tired from her night of no sleep and hoped the alcohol in her system would help her sleep tonight. She unzipped her boots and settled onto the sofa with the remote and her cell phone, finding a text from Brittany, the tongue emoji and no fair!. Santana smiled and decided pajamas and a glass of wine would be nice. She quickly changed, pulling on Brittany's sweats and MIT hoodie before grabbing a glass of wine and a blanket and settling onto the sofa. She found an old movie and sipped on her wine. The movie was sad. Bad idea. She had tears on her cheeks before she knew it. The couple on the movie were arguing all the time and contemplating divorce till they spent a few weeks apart and reunited willing to try harder. Her glass of wine gone and tissues littering her lap, her phone started to ring...Brittany.

It was about 1100 p.m. and they both were missing each other like crazy. Phone calls and texts were nice but just not quite enough. "You're coming with me next time." Brittany insisted, "I don't like this."

Santana could hear the pout in her wife's shaky voice and she pictured it on those carnation pink lips. "Absolutely," Santana readily agreed, one night was bad enough, one hour it too much, and her own lip jutted out in a pout. She urged Brittany to finish having fun with her friends. She insisted a few drinks would help her sleep, hopefully. Brittany agreed and promised to call again, no matter what time, when she got back to her hotel room. Santana pulled the blanket up under her chin and lowered the volume on the tv and closed her eyes. She slept for a few hours till the wine and earlier alcoholic beverages got to her bladder and she got up to go. Her phone buzzed and she answered right away, grinning sleepily into the phone and cooed an I love you to her wife. Brittany told her she had fun and was really sleepy and missed her like a bunch. "A lot, a lot, a lot," Santana corrected and they both giggled. Santana turned off the tv and crawled into their big, cold, empty bed. She tucked some pillows around her body, phone still tucked into her ear and neck.

"Stay on the phone," Brittany insisted.

"Ok." Santana didn't want to hang up either and they both finally fell asleep, sort of together.

Sunday was better because the end was finally in sight. Brittany would be home in a few short hours. Santana kept busy cleaning the apartment top to bottom, doing laundry and going on a grocery run for the week and buying the ingredients for a special dinner for when Brittany arrived home. She busied herself preparing the beef stew and a loaf of homemade bread just like her Abuela taught her. She'd once again threw on Brittany's grey sweats and her cute white tank top with the black unicorn on it, the back read love is more than black and white and no bra. Earlier in the day they'd talked and Santana wanted to pick Brittany up from the airport but Brittany told her no need because they had a shuttle taking them all home. She'd be on the doorstep as soon as she could, hopefully around five or six. Santana lost track of time while she slaved away in the kitchen. One loaf of bread turned into two and then, she decided to make Brittany another surprise, honey butter for the bread. She had flour on her left cheek and her right eyebrow and she wiped her hands off onto the sweats too many times to count or care anymore. She didn't hear the front door open over the music she had playing on her ipod dock. She didn't hear the tiny giggle behind her Brittany tried to stifle as she watched her wife shimmy to the music. But she did feel the long arms wrap around her from behind and she didn't flinch, she'd know those arms anywhere and she sunk back against her lover.

Brittany nuzzled closer, breathing in the scent of her wife's skin, finally in her arms again. She tugged on the waistband of her grey sweats. "Mine," she whispered into Satana's ear. Her hand trailed up and over the white tank top, stopping to palm her breasts. "Mine," she breathed.

"Missed you," Santana's arms lifted wrapping around the back of Brittany's neck.

"I see that," Brittany's hands shifted down, then under the tank to cup breasts again, skin on skin. "Missed you too, so much." She started a trail kisses against Santana's neck.

Santana whimpered and turned in Brittany's arms, stopping to look, stare. "Mine," she grinned at Brittany dressed in Santana's old Cheerios hoodie. "Missed me too I see," she twisted the hood ties around her fingers and pulled Brittany in closer for a kiss. 


End file.
